Geisterwelt
Geisterwelt ist die siebte Episode der dritten Staffel von Vampire Diaries. Inhalt Anscheinend ist bei Bonnie etwas schief gelaufen, als sie Vicki zurück geschickt hat. Nacheinander tauchen Mason Lockwood und andere Geister auf. Als Elena Jeremy erwischt, wie er Anna küsst, taucht auch Lexi kurz danach auf, um ihr bei Stefan zu helfen. Ob sie Erfolg haben wird? Handlung Anscheinend ist bei Bonnie etwas schief gelaufen, als sie Vicki zurück geschickt hat. Mason Lockwood taucht wieder auf und fesselt Damon an einen Stuhl, traktiert ihn mit einem Brandeisen und will ihn foltern, so wie Damon es vor seinem Tod gemacht hat.Währenddessen eröffnen die Hohen Räte das Lichterfest. Anna korrigiert alles in der Rede und bringt Jeremie zum Lachen, was Elena wundert. Bonnie beschwert sich bei Caroline, dass er immer noch an Anna denkt und gesteht, dass sie das gar nicht in Ordnung findet. Da taucht Damon auf und erzählt, dass Mason aufgetaucht ist und mit ihm körperlich interagieren konnte.Er meint, Bonnie solle das gefälligst wieder hinbiegen. Elena trifft sich mit Alaric und Jeremy. Sie besprechen, dass Jeremy Lexi herholen soll. Als Elena bemerkt, wie Jeremy auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber blickt, fragt sie,ob Anna gerade hier wäre. Anna bittet ihn zu lügen und er geht auf die Toilette, um mit ihr zu reden. Die beiden küssen sich dort. Bonnie geht mit Caroline ins Hexenhaus, um die Geister mit einem Zauber sichtbar zu machen, welcher sich selbst aufgeschlagen hat. Caroline ist sichtlich nervös und hat Angst davor, was sie gleich sehen wird.Als Bonnie den Zauber beendet, sitzt sie Hand in Hand mit ihrer Grandma. In der ganzen Stadt werden Geister sichtbar. Elena trifft Jeremy auf der Toilette und kann Anna sehen, als sie sich küssen, Stefan trifft Lexi und Mason kommt zu Damon und Alaric an die Bar. Lexi stellt Stefan zur Rede, der versucht, sie zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen soll. Sie knallt seinen Kopf gegen ein Autofenster, woraufhin er zusammenbricht. Bonnie weint um ihre Grandma, bis diese sie stoppt und ihre Enkelin daraufhinweist, dass sie keine Zeit mehr haben, um zu trauern.Sie erzählt ihr, dass sie die Halskette brauche. Caroline ruft Elena an. Die erzählt ihr von dem Kuss zwischen Jeremy und Anna. SIe sagt, Anna sie solle verschwinden, was diese auch tut. Als sie wütend aus der Toilette stürmt, fängt Lexi sie ab, um mit dem "Ripperentzugcrashkurs" zu beginnen. Mason verlangt, dass Damon sich entschuldigt und erklärt, er wolle nur Tyler helfen. Damon entschuldigt sich und Mason sagt, er solle allein zum Lockwoodkeller kommen. Lexi bringt Elena in den Keller in dem Caroline gefoltert wurde und zeigt ihr das Stefan dort ist. Sie fragt Elena was Klaus getan hat und als Elena ihr erzählt das er manipoliert wurde um seine Menschlichkeit abzustellen, meint sie sie würden ihn überzeugen sie wieder einzustellen. Zuvor warnt sie Elena das das nicht schön sein würde aber Elena meint sie hielte das schon aus.Lexi weckt Stefan und erklärt Elena das sie nun in seinen Kopf gehen und seine Blutlust abschwielen würde. Als sie Elena fragt ob diese aufs unschöne vorbereitet sei meint diese "Voll und ganz" STefan ist skeptisch und versucht Lexi davon abzuhalten was sie vorhat. SIe trocknet ihn aus und meint sie würde ihrem Herzblatt nur das Leben retten. Elena sieht entsetzt zu wie sich Stefan quält, sagt aber nichts. Damon ist mit Mason im Lockwoodkeller und dieser erzählt ihm von einer Familienlegende. Sie schlagen eine Wand ein und klettern durch das Loch. In der Zeit bringt Lexi ihn dazu zu Halluzinieren er denkt er hätte schon 2 Jahre kein Blut mehr bekommen und würde verhungern. Elena bittet Carolin die die Halskette nicht finden kann zu warten und Caroline erzählt Bonnie das Jeremy Anna geküsst hat.Sie ist entsetz geht aber Caroline schafft es sie davon zu überzeugen, weiter nach der Kette zu suchen. Jeremy ist auf dem Lichterfest und auf der Suche nach Anna, welche sich gerade mit Fredrick -einem der Gruftvampire- unterhält. Fredrick erzählt ihr das er und seine Gruftfreunde noch ihre Rechnung mit den Gründerfamilien begleichen wollen. Sie haben bereits Tobias Fell getöten welcher wenig später bei der Rede von Alaric tot im Baum hängend gefunden wird. Stefan ist mitlerweile am Rande des Wahnsinn vor Durst und bereit alles zu tun um befreit zu werden. Er beginnt Elena Liebesgeständnisse zu machen. Aber diese - von Lexi gewarnt - glaubt ihm nicht. Zurecht denn im nächsten Moment fängt er an wüste Beschimpfungen auszustoßen. Lexi fängt an ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen damit er wieder anfängt etwas zu fühlen. Elena kann ihm nicht beim Leiden zusehen und geht nach oben an die Luft. Dort entdeckt sie das die Polizei alles auf dem Fest abgesichert hat und das eine Leiche weggefahren wird daraufhin beginnt sie nach Jeremy zu suchen. Caroline und Bonnie können die Kette nicht finden als Jeremy anruft und ihnen von dem Mord an Tobias erzählt. Im Laufe des Gesprächs kommen sie darauf das jeman - höchswahrscheinlich Anna - die Kette geklaut haben muss. Diese beteuert es nicht getan zu haben und Jeremy glaubt ihr. Caroline rastet aus und legt auf. Da kommt Elena und fragt Jeremy was passiert ist er erzählt ihr was Fredrick gesagt hat und was Caroline für einen Verdacht hat. Damon ist nochimmer im Lockwoodkeller und wartet misstrauisch darauf das Mason ihn angreift. An einer Gabelung meint Mason er solle links weitergehen aber da Damon ihm nicht traut gehter rechtsentlang. Plötzlich macht es klick und er wird von Eisenkrautberiebenen Pfählen durchbort. Elena ist überzeugt das Anna die Kette hat und fängt an auf ihn einzureden. Jeremy meint er könnte Anna endlich wieder küssen und er würde Anna lieben.Elena ist entsetzt und meint es wär icht echt und er könne nicht für immer einen Geist lieben.Ihr Bllick fällt auf Anna und sie spricht sie an. Jeremy sei noch am Anfang seines Lebens und sie hielte ihn nur auf. Anna sagt nichts und hält nur die Halskette hoch. Elena ist sauer und meint Jer solle Bonnie anrufen und ihr sagen das sie die Geister zurück schicken soll. Mason befreit Damon unterdessen unnd er erklärt wesshalb er hier sei. Auf der anderen Seite würde man bereuen was man getan hat und er wolle Tyler helfen kein Herzloser Hybrid zu werden. Er brauche keine Rache sondern Wiedergutmachung. Caroline und Bonnie wollen zum Hexenhaus aufbrechen als Caroline einen Unfall bemerkt. Tylers Mutter ist bewusstlos in ihrem Auto und die Gruftvampire scheinen es auf sie abgesehen zu haben. Sie gibt Bonnie die Anweisung sofort wegzufahren. Diese protestiert. Caroline meint: Elena hätte ein Freunddrama und Bonnie auch und die Mutter ihres Freundes stände kurz davor Geisterfutter zu werden also solle Bonnie fahren und die Geister verschwinden lassen . Mit diesen Worten steigt sie aus und greift an. Jeremy meint das müsse kein ABschied sein aber Anna meint es müsse einer sein. Sie fängt an zu weinen und erzählt ihm das sie ihre Mutter nicht finden könne und das sie einfach nicht mehr allein sein wollte.Sie umarmen sich und sie gibt ihm die Kette. Elena geht in den Keller zurück und erzählt Lexi das sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben. Lexi bekommt Panik sie weiß nicht ob sie es so schnell schaft Stefan von seinem Rippertripp zu holen. Sie kniet sich vor Stefan und erinnert ihn daran das die Kette mal Hoffnung für ihn bedeutet hat. Er meint das ebendiese "Hoffnung" nun ja bald vollkommen zerstört werden würde. Mason und Damon gehen immer tiefer und plötzlich kann Damon nicht mehr weiter als ob er nicht herreingebeten wurde. Mason meint er würde nicht stehenbleiben und er müsse ihm jetzt wohl vertrauen. Jeremy kommt in den Keller und gibt Bonnie die Kette diese ist stinksauer zieht aber zusammen mit ihrer Grandma den Zauber durch. Ms. Lockwood wacht auf und sieht Caroline mit den Vampiren kämpfen sie scheint zu gewinnen bis Fredrick sie würgt. Doch plötzlich ist Fredrick verschwunden. Auch Mason der etwas entdeckt hat verschwindet bevor er Damon sagen kann was es ist. Im nächsten Moment wird Lexi klar das sie gehen wird und Elena versichert ihr das sie nun wisse was zu tun sei und Lexi frei sein könne. Als letztes ist Anna zu sehen wie sie die Straße entlang läuft und plötzlich ihre Mutter vor ihr steht. Die beiden verschwinden Arm in Arm. Bonnie und ihre Grandma wissen das auch sie jetzt gehen muss und mit den worten "Du bist stärker als all das ich bin stolz auf dich" verschwindet Grandma.Alaric kommt zu Damon in die Höle den er soll Damon erzählen was dort so besonders ist. Damon meint außer Elena sei er der einzige Mensch dem er vertraue. Mason meint er solle ihm nicht verzeien denn er war Damons freund aber Damon entschuldigt sich und er meint es ernst. Stefan fragt Elena wie lange sie noch warten wolle und als sie gehen will meint er sie hätte endlich aufgegeben . Sie sagt sie habe noch hoffnung aber sie würde nichts tun können wenn er seine nicht wiederfinde. Sie bittet ihn zu kämpfen und irgendwas zu spüren weil er sie sonst für immer verlieren würde. Damit geht sie und verriegelt die Tür. Jeremy bittet Bonnie sein Verhalten erklären zu dürfen aber sie schickt ihn weg als sie allein ist loderd das Feuer plötzlich auf. In ihren Flamme liegt die Kette völlig unversehrt. Alaric ist in der Höle und total fastziniert. Die ganzen Wände sind mit Hölenmalereien ausgestattet.Bonnie zerstört die Halskette, Frederick und seine Freunde verschwinden zu erst, danach sagt Mason, dass er etwas gefunden hat: In der Höhle wo kein Vampir rein kommt. Kurz darauf verschwindet er. Elena weiß jetzt was sie machen muss und Lexi kann frei sein. Anna und ihre Mutter Pearl umarmen sich und verschwinden auch. Doch merkwürdigerweise ist die Halskette auf magische Weise nicht kaputt. Alaric hat in der Höhle was gefunden, er hat aber keine Ahnung um was es sich handelt ... Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman Nebendarsteller * Malese Jow als Anna * Susan Walters als Carol Lockwood * Kelly Hu als Pearl * Taylor Kinney als Mason Lockwood * Arielle Kebbel als Lexi Branson * Stephen Martines als Frederick * Jasmine Guy als Sheila Bennett Gastdarsteller *Frank Brennan als Tobias Fell Soundtrack Galerie The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26393781-500-281.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26393789-500-281.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26393824-500-281.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26392802-500-283.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26393685-500-283.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26393539-500-283.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26393431-500-283.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26393450-500-283.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26393606-500-283.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26393571-500-283.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Ghost-World-screencaps-caroline-forbes-26393482-500-283.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-The-Witch-Burial-Grounds.jpg Tvd-recap-ghost-world-screencaps-23.png Tvd-recap-ghost-world-screencaps-5.png GhostWorld.jpg Sheilaghostworld.jpg Anna and Pearl.JPG|link=Geisterwelt Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3